Ryou! My Love?
by Bright Eyes 13
Summary: Piper is obsessed with Ryou, then Masaya likes her, then everything turns out fine in the end!
1. The Beginning

I get out of bed and yawn. What a tiring night last night. Out parting all night isn't one of my best activities. But yet, I did have fun. And I met the CUTEST guy. Oh, how hot! Oh, yeah, I better get ready.  
I go outside and do my morning workout it takes about half an hour. Then I take a shower and get dressed. With my hair still wet and hanging down my back I leave for work.  
I work at an antiques shop with my best bud Alex. Her real name's Alexandria Clover. We have been best friends since I started working at the shop in my sixth grade year of school. I am sixteen now, and oh, yeah, I have dark brown hair that flows down my back. It's really straight and thick. Oh, and my name is Piper Rain. I know, a weird name, but I love it.  
At about three o'clock I leave to go with Alex to the mall. I hop into my black convertible that I got when I turned sixteen. I'm so proud of it because I bought it with my own money, and it cost a lot.  
Alex gets in beside me and I drive to the mall. We go to a couple stores then to Café Latté. It's our favorite place to hang out and eat and drink. We both order a latté, of course, and we get salads.  
While we're eating HE walks in. I suck in my breath.  
"What is it?" she asks me.  
"He's here!" I squeal real soft.  
"Oh my gosh! You are so obsessed," she yells really softly.  
"Oh well, I am obsessed, but it's okay with me," I say laughing at her stupid remark.  
"Oh my gosh! He's coming over here!" I squeal, again.  
"No, really?" Alex asks sarcastically.  
He heads over to the table and I try acting all cool. I know, I'm a dork.  
"Hey Ryou . How are you doing?" I ask, still trying to keep my cool.  
"I'm doing good, how about you?" he answers in his oh so handsome voice.  
"I'm good," I smile at him.  
We start talking about the next Friday, when we were planning on going to a concert together. After about an hour, Alex interrupts.  
"Okay, I need to go Piper, so lets go." Of course, she's always ruining my good time.  
"Fine. Bye Ryou!" I smile a really big smile at him.  
"Bye, see you next Friday," he says and I just love his voice!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Okay, that was Ish's story. Did you like it? ( Ish thought it was bad (, but oh well. Ish loves talking about herself in third-person.( Ish thinks it's fun.( Ish learned it from Kit. Have you read Kit's stories? You should, they're good. ( Ish is going to write more but she is on the internet doing this, and can't be on for long, so this was her story. Oh yeah, Ish thanks the people that made Charmed for giving her the name Piper to love, and the people who helped create Tokyo Mew Mew. They gave her Ryou. What a cool name! ( Luv ya! ( 


	2. The Club

As I walked to the club entrance I spotted Ryou.  
"Hey Ryou! Over here! I can get us in without waiting in the line," I yell over the really loud noise of the people.  
"That's awesome, lets go then," he answers as he walks towards me.  
"So how are you?" I ask as we walk to the beginning of the line. The line is REALLY long. Luckily, though, my friend Masaya runs the place.  
"Hey Masha, I'm with a friend today," I tell the body guard that lets everyone in.  
"Cool, just go in Piper."  
"Thanks," I tell Masha, and then to Ryou, "this way."  
We walk in a special entrance with no crowd, then get onto the dance floor.  
"I'll go get us some drinks," Ryou tells me, then he disappears into he crowd.  
I go out in the middle and start dancing. After a while someone grabs me around the waist.  
"Oh hi Masaya," I turn around saying it, since I know it's him. He always does that.  
"Hey Piper, how have you been?" he asks as we start dancing together.  
"Fine."  
"Masha told me you brought a friend," he asks looking jealous.  
"Yes," I answer, laughing, "he went to go get us drinks. But that was an hour ago. I think I'll go look for him now. Come with me." I take his hand.  
We walk over to the bar, and I'm surprised and annoyed when I see Ryou making out with another girl.  
"Well, there he is. Guess I can just leave him here when I leave," I say with venom in my voice.  
"Oh well, lets go dance," Masaya says, grabbing me from behind and pulling me out onto the dance floor.  
He spins me around and we start slow dancing when a slow song comes on next.  
"Yumm. Your hair smells good," he says putting his face into my hair.  
"Thanks," I say sarcastically, laughing.  
When the slow song's over I don't want to let him go, so he picks me up and takes me to the private club room.  
"That's better," he says, kissing my neck.  
I tell myself that I don't like him, but I stay there. I mean, we're just friends, not lovers. Uhh, this is annoying.  
I finally push him off me and I run out to my car and drive home.  
When I get there I fall on the bed, and try to sleep. But I can't get him off my mind. I keep feeling his arms around me, and I just can't sort my feelings. I mean, what happened? Do I like him? I thought I liked Ryou. Maybe just seeing Ryou making out with someone other than me made me not sort my feelings out and I just thought that I liked Masaya. Ohhh, I hate this!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Hi! It's Ish again. How are you? Ish is good. Ish knows that these chapters are really short, if you're thinking that, but oh well! Do you like so far? If you do or don't please review! This might be Ish's first story she finishes! Ish has written a LOT of stories! But oh well, anyway Ish hopes you liked or hated it! ( Luve ya! ( Oh, and she thanks Mew Mew again for the name Masaya! Luv ya again! ( 


	3. Suprise!

So, who should I pick?  
  
BbbbrrrIINNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming! Gees!" I yelled at the phone. It can be so annoying, especially when you're having a dream with you and Ryou together! Ah, he was awesome!  
"Hello, Rain residence, Piper speaking," I pick up the phone and say, surprised when I hear that all too familiar voice at the other end.  
"Hey Piper, where did you go last night?" Ryou ask, as I swoon at his voice.  
"Oh, well where were you? I couldn't find you," I say in a sarcastic voice.  
"Oh, you saw us, sorry about that. It was my ex-girlfriend who just can't get over me, and she jumped on me," he says with true sorrorism in his voice.  
"Humph, well I don't care. I still won't forgive you," I say in a hurt voice.  
"Ya know what? Meet me at the mall in an hour, PLEASE! You can make up your mind then. ("  
"Okay, whatever, bye."  
"Bye! Luv ya("  
I hang up the phone and go to do my morning workout. All the time my mind can't get off Ryou. I don't even think about how he was making out with someone. I just think of his smile, and his voice(!  
I take a shower after that, then drive to the mall, just when my hour's up. Then I walk in.  
When I walk in I can't believe my eyes!  
Ryou had put up a HUGE banner saying: I Love Piper!. (I know, "corny", but I loved it!"  
I walk through the crowd up to him.  
"Hey," he says, smiling, and handing me a HUGE boquet of flowers. ( I know, another "corny" thing, but it's cute!"  
"Hi," I say, taking the flowers and looking down.  
"Hey, don't do that," he says, tilting up my chin, then he kisses me. It's nothing like the kisses Masaya gave. This was wonderful! And to add to the embarrasement of the huge crowd, they all started cheering. Just like in a ending of a movie when the two people finally end up together. It's just that I'm afraid that this isn't nearly the end yet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, Ish decided she'd end it here. How do you like? Ish knows, corny. But oh well! ( REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! ( ::sniff,sniff:: Ish tried very hard!(Okay, maybe not that hard, but still! This is her first story!) The best that Ish would love is if you wrote improvements that I could do. ( Or totally dissed it! ( I love those. They're funny! Hehehehehe! ( Luv ya! ( 


	4. Lunchbreak

Yeah! Feeling good this morning! Do do do, do do, do do, I love humming to myself. ( I get out of bed, do my morning workout, and then go to work. "Hey Alex, how are you?" I ask her. "Um, I'm good. Why do you look so happy this morning?" she asks in a confused voice. "Oh, yesterday was just SO WONDERFUL!" I answer dancing around. "Okay then," she says, rolling her eyes. All morning I jump around, and dance, with a wonderful air about me. At lunchtime I sit down to take a break. "May I ask to take you out to lunch?" Ryou says as he walks into the store. "I would be honored," I say, laughing and getting up. "So this is the reason you are so happy today," Alex whispers as she walks by. I roll my eyes at her. "Shall we go?" he asks, extending his arm. "Yes we shall," I answer, taking his hand. We go to Café Latté, where we first met (, and I order a latté and a salad, of course, and he gets the same. Such a gentlemen.( We eat and I talk to him about my future plans. (He has to be a gentleman to listen to me blab.() "So you like to fight?" he asks me after I tell him about my fighting lessons. "Yeah, I think it's in my blood. Sometimes I just get a sudden urge to fight. You know what I mean?" "Yeah, I do. I'm the same way. I love fighting, but it gets me in trouble a lot," he laughs while answering my question. "Well I love it, and I just control myself," I smile and wink at him. "Hey, I think your lunch break is just about up, so let's get going," he smiles down at me, offering his hand. "Okay, good idea. Don't want to get in a fight with my boss," I laugh. We head out to his car, but on the way I trip. "Whoa!" I yell falling into darkness. "Wake up sweetums, Kish will help you." I hear a strange voice as I rise up from the dark. * * * * * * * * * * * Sorry! Ish doesn't know what she is going to write next, so she's going to think about it, but it won't be long till she gets done. She thanks Tokyo Mew Mew, again, for the name Kish. She loves it! Oh, and the girl, Kit, Ish was talking about earlier, her pen name is crazy-kitsune. (Luv ya( 


	5. Kish

"What happened?!" I yell at the alien, supposedly Kish.  
"Oh, don't worry now. How about a kiss for your rescuer?" he asks leaning in and kissing me.  
"Ugh!" I push him away, "I bet you aren't even my rescuer. You probably planned this. Where's Ryou?!"  
"Not to worry. I took care of that nuisance. We can be happy now.(" he says holding me in his arms.  
"Get away from me!" I scream, pushing him away, "I want Ryou. Ryou!" I scream running down a hall.  
"It's always better when they run!" I hear Kish say to himself.  
I run down a REALLY LONG hallway, and then I finally come to a door.  
I open it up, and then jump back suddenly. The door leads to open air. I figure that I'm in a flying, well something, up in the sky. Then I see Kish come, so I think that it would probably be better to maybe die then to have him catch me.  
Of course, I don't realize that he is flying at the time, and if I did I could have used simple logic to figure that he could probably catch me from dieing. But I don't realize that, and so I jump.  
After being in the air for like, a second, he catches me. Darn it, why oh why. I just want to find Ryou.  
"Let me go!" I say hitting him with my fists. "I want to find Ryou!"  
"Okay then," he says, dropping me.  
"AHHHH!" I scream, and then realizing it's not that bad, I stop.  
"Hehehehe, just joking," he says, catching me, and bringing me to land. "I'll let you go for now, but I can always hunt for you again. Hehehehe, that's the funniest and best part," he says hugging me and giving me a kiss, then releasing me.  
"Oh, you make me so mad!" I yell at his disappearing form, which laughs after I say that.  
Now, to find Ryou.  
  
After searching for like, forever, I finally find him at Café Latté.  
"There you are! I've been searching all over!" I yell to him, and then run to him and jump in his arms.  
"What happened to you?" he asks.  
"Um," for some reason I don't want to tell him what happened. It feels like a special moment between Kish and me. I know, weird. So I just tell him: "I stumbled and fell unconscious and a sweet old lady took me to her house and nursed me back to health."  
"Oh, how sweet," he says, smiling at him. I smile back, though my conscious is biting at me.  
"Yeah, what happened to you?"  
"Oh, I think someone hit me on the head, and I was knocked unconscious. But when I awoke, you were gone."  
"Oh, okay.(" I say, smiling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Okay you guys, Ish needs your help. She doesn't know whom Piper should end up with. Unless Ish gets a review, even if it's from Kit, she won't right anymore! Ish just doesn't know what to write. Her mind is blank. Maybe Ish will start on a new story. (Luv ya( 


	6. Kidnapped

Okie Dokie. Ish is back!( Ish hopes you like it so far! Ish decided to continue with this story because Ish doesn't have that many reviews for her other one. But if you're reading this one, please read the other one too, if you haven't! Ish needs reviews!  
  
I wake up the next morning and do all that I usually do in the morning.  
Then I go outside to drive to work.  
But before I can go my convertible, someone comes up behind me and grabs me around the waist.  
"Ah!" I try to scream, but they cover my mouth.  
Then I faint.  
  
"Oh Piper, you're awake!" I hear a voice say behind me, so I turn around.  
"Masaya?!"  
"Yes. How are you, Piper? I hear you're really popular with the guys," he says in a disgusted voice.  
"I'm sorry," I say, looking down.  
"Well, all will be okay," he says, smiling.  
"What do you mean?" I ask in a scared voice.  
"We're going to run off together! You won't have to worry about all the guys you left behind," he says, picking me up.  
"Masaya!" I scream, hitting his chest with my fists.  
"Yum," he says, putting his face in my hair, "It will be okay."  
"No!"  
  
He carries me out to his car.  
"Well, well. I guess there's a little compition!" I hear someone say.  
I look up and see Kish.  
"Oh," I say, fed up with all of this.  
"Um, looks like we're going to have to fight!" Kish says, bringing two swords from the air. "Winner gets Piper!"  
"Just so you know, I don't like either of you!" I screamed at them.  
"We'll see about that!" Masaya says, catching the sword that's thrown at him.  
They start fighting, and while they are I see an opening to escape.  
Luckily they don't notice me, so I run to Ryou's house. How do you like so far? It is good, yeah? It could be improved, but since Ish doesn't know how, Ish doesn't care. It's all good. 


	7. Confession

When I got to his house, I ran inside. "Ryou!" I scream. "What is it?!" he asks as I run into his arms, sobbing. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't tell you the truth before," I say, looking up at him with teary eyes. "What do you mean?" he asks, concerned. "Well," I look away , "you remember when you were knocked unconscious? How I said an old lady had taken me to her house? Well, that was a lie. I was actually kidnapped by an alien named Kish. He took me to his ship where he waited till I was awake, then he said that it was going to be alright and everything. Then I ran down a hall and found a door leading to open air, and I decided to just jump, but then he caught me, and took me to the ground. (he can fly) And he said that he'd be back. I'm sorry," I finish, looking down. "Well, since you said you're sorry, and I'm guessing you won't lie again, I'll forgive you," he says, smiling down at me. "But is that what made you upset?" "Oh, no! I also didn't tell you (it never entered my mind to tell you, seriously) that when I saw you kissing your ex, I was furious, and I was with Masaya, and he took me into the back room, and he started kissing me. And it was obvious that he liked me. And then today, Masaya kidnapped me, and said we could run off together (which, of course, I didn't want to do!) and then Kish came down, and they fought over me, but I escaped when they weren't looking." "Oh. It will be alright. I'll protect you," he says, kissing my hair. I hug him.  
  
We decide to go back to the place where I ran from. When we get there we see Masaya laying on the ground, and Kish is pointing his sword at him. "Give up!" Kish yells. "Nooo!" I scream, running and blocking Masaya. "You can't kill him!" "No, get away Piper. I have to finish this," he says, trying to push me off "You're crazy! You can't kill yourself for me!" I yell, going back and blocking him more. "Okay, since we can all tell that I'm going to win, I will stop. But since I still want Piper, I will have to fight the one she obviously likes," Kish says, turning towards Ryou. "No, I won't have any more of this!" I scream, running towards Ryou. "Ah, ah, ah!" Kish scolds, making weeds come up to hold me still. "Piper!" Ryou says, running towards me. "I don't think so!" Kish says, making a gush of wind push Ryou against a wall. "Don't hurt her!" Ryou says, going towards Piper. "Oh, do you think I'd hurt my love? Well, maybe a little, to get her. Hehehe," he finishes smirking. "Fine then! I'll fight you!" Ryou says, picking up the sword Masaya had used. "No!" I try to yell, but it's mostly just a mumble, since the vines are covering my mouth. "Okay then. Lets see, what well we fight for?" Kish asks, raisning his finger to his chin in a questioning way. "Ah, I know. If I win, I get Piper, to brainwash her or do something to get her to like me. And if, for some reason, you win, then you can have her!"  
"I won't act like Piper is an object!" Ryou says, surprised.  
"No Ryou! Just do it. You can win! I know you can as long as Kish sticks to rules!" I finally get the vines away form my mouth to get a word in.  
"So, what exactly are the rules, sweetums?" Kish asks, floating towards me. Hey, it's Ish again. How do you like so far? It's all good. Ish thinks she has done the best she can without trying very hard. Well, review, review, review 


	8. The Battle

"Okay, the rules are that you can only use your swords to fight, you can't use me, and no killing!" I say, glaring at Kish. "Oh, yeah, and I get to have these vines off of me!"  
"Hmm, okay," Kish says, lifting my chin with his finger and letting the vines release.  
"Let's do this!" Ryou yells, running towards Kish.  
"Heh," Kish says, grabbing me and flying up.  
"Hey, you're cheating!" I yell, desperate, before he covers my mouth.  
"You never said I couldn't cheat," he whispers into my hair.  
"Piper!" Ryou cries, looking up at me.  
I look at him with tears in my eyes, and then I look away because I can't look at him any longer. It makes me too sad.  
"Heh. Buh-bye!" Kish yells, throwing a gust of wind at Ryou.  
I look away.  
"Oh, don't worry sweetums. I just knocked him out. I have something worse in store for him!" Kish says, kissing me.  
  
Kish takes me back to his flying thing.  
He sets me down and looks at me.  
"Now, you have two choices. Either I brainwash you, and you'll know what you're doing without being able to stop. Or you can obey everything I say without complaining or anything," he says, with actual kindness in his voice.  
"Fine, the second one," I say, looking down.  
"Okay then. First, look up at me," so I do. "Then, you have to be mean to Ryou," at this I cry out. "Now, none of that. And for now, I can't think of anything else to say, except to just obey me," he finishes with a smile.  
'Maybe this won't be so bad...' I think to myself.  
"Okay," I say, getting up and sitting next to him, and then I cuddle next to him and fall asleep 'cause I'm REALLY tired.  
  
I wake up after a couple hours, and find that Kish has fallen asleep too. He looks sweet.  
I start playing with his hair, and he wakes up.  
"Oh, this must be a dream," he says, looking dreamily up at me. "Oh, wait, I remember," he says, looking down.  
"What's wrong?" I ask, lifting up his chin.  
He smiles at me.  
"That's better," I say, kissing him, then running away.  
"Gotcha!" Kish says, grabbing me around the waist.  
"Oh!" I squeal laughingly, trying to get away.  
"Hehe," Kish says, turning me around.  
Then he bends his head down, and presses his lips against mine. I enjoy it.  
  
I don't go to work or anything any more because Kish provides for me. But I still get to do my favorite thing: Shopping!  
Kish drops me off with a kiss, and then he leaves because shopping "isn't his thing".  
I walk into the mall and go to my favorite clothes store. It's called: Just 4 U. I buy all that I want their (Kish has a LOT of money! I love it!). Then I go to Café Latté.  
I walk in and order my usual. A salad and a latté.  
I sit down to eat. And then I see Ryou walk in.  
I suck in my breath. He looks depressed, and I don't care!  
He looks straight at me, and he glares. So I glare back.  
Then he flirts with a girl and walks away with her, and I go back to eating.  
  
How do you like? It's spinning out of control, isn't it? Well, Ish likes it! ( 


	9. Happily Ever After

When I'm done shopping, I go back "home".  
I enter the flying thing and I start looking for Kish.  
"Kish?" I ask when I hear a noise coming from his room.  
I find him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.  
"Um, Kish?" I ask, coming towards him.  
"Oh, stop faking. You know you hate me! Stop pretending that you're nice!" he says, without looking up.  
"But-,"  
"-Just go back to Ryou. I guess he still likes you."  
"But I don't want to," I say with tears in my eyes.  
"Just go!" Kish yells, pointing towards the door.  
I slump out and head back to my own house.  
On the way I se a lot of my old friends. They say hi, but I just ignore them.  
I get to my house and plop down on my bed. Then I cry myself to sleep.  
"Oh, Kish," I whisper before I drift off.  
  
When I wake up, I notice that it's still light out.  
'I can go talk to Kish!' I think happily.  
I head to where Kish's flying thing was, but I'm surprised to find that it is not there.  
"Kish!" I yell, staring longily up into the sky.  
"So, you like Kish now?" someone asks, coming up behind me. I turn around and see that it is Ryou.  
"Ryou..." I say, looking down.  
"Don't be like that. Don't worry, I don't like you anymore. I mean, I like you, but just as a friend. I realized that that is how I felf all along. And I'm glad that you're happy with Kish," he says, hugging me.  
"Oh! You're so kind!" I say, looking up at him. "But wait, what about Masaya? Does he hate me now?"  
"He doesn't want to face you after what happened, but he still "likes" you. Like a friend," Ryou answers, looking straight at me.  
"Oh..." I say, looking away.  
"You know, I would still like to be friends with you," Ryou says, hugging me again.  
"I would like that," I say, hugging him back. "Oh, but this is horrible! How am I ever to fix it?" I say, looking down.  
"What?" Ryou asks, concerned, and tilting my chin up.  
"It's just," I say, looking away, "that Kish told me to leave because he thinks that I still like you, and that I was just putting on an act, when I really liked him."  
"Oh, well, I can help fix this," he says, starting to walk away. "Stay here."  
I wait for a couple of hours, staying in the same spot...  
I finally see Ryou coming.  
"Ryou!" I yell, gesturing for him to hurry. "What did you do?" I ask, once he comes closer.  
"Well..." he says, looking down. "I found Kish, and I tried to explain, but he said that I was trying to get him to go somewhere so I could hurt him. So I thought that I'd come back, and you could talk to him."  
"Okay," I say, looking straight at him and smiling.  
  
I follow Ryou to where Kish supposedly is, and I see that he had gone to my house!  
"Um, Kish?" I ask, approaching him. He is sitting with his back to me on my couch.  
"I'll leave," Ryou whispers to me, then leaves.  
"Um, Kish?' I say again, sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Kish asks, looking at me with tears in his eyes.  
"For being so mean," I say, looking down. "I was so mean to you when you liked me, and then I really regretted it when I started realizing that I liked you back. It was a mistake to like Ryou. We are just friends now."  
"Really?" Kish asks, looking at me.  
"Really," I answer, smiling at him.  
Then he puts his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, and he bends his head down and I reach mine up, and he presses his lips against mine...  
  
How do you like? I worked on that story forever...That's all I have in my spiral, and I don't know what to do next. Maybe I'll just let it end like that, and I'll work on my other stories. Yeah, I know, this story goes kind of fast. It just runs right through, but I'm working on fixing it with my other stories. So yeah... REVIEW! 


End file.
